Squid Rex
by Darkford
Summary: A story I did for fun as a reaction to a review on another story. Please don't expect anything special out of this. Rated K plus to be safe.


Agent 3 tried to walk through the plaza as casually as possible. It wasn't easy, since he was wearing his hero gear, but for the most part he was able to avoid getting any more attention than he could cope with. He brushed his tentacles out of his view, and catching sight of Judd, he decided he said hello.

"Mrowmow.(Hello, Agent 3.)" Judd said, purring. He seemed a little less stressed than usual. His arrow-shaped tail swung idly as he relaxed on his favourite cushion in the plaza.

"How do you know who I am?" Agent 3 asked, surprised. He didn't think that Judd even knew about the Octarian uprising.

Judd nodded knowingly. "Me-yow.(I'm Agent 0.)" He revealed a small iSquid beneath his cushion. Just then, it rang loudly, and Judd answered. He was so secretive that nobody nearby even noticed.

Judd hung up and turned to agent 3, his tail flicking in distress. "Mewo.(Octavio escaped again.)"

It was the same song and dance. Go to the boss kettle, find the great zapfish stolen, fight DJ...

DJ...?

Agent 1 looked around. The area looked strikingly different. For one, no large tentacles were flying around. For another, there was no great zapfish.

Thirdly, he was staring a large monster in the face.

"AGhhh!" Agent 3 yelled, shooting its face. The creature reeled, the three tentacles strewn down its back flailing wildly. He heard a buzzing in his ear as Judd began to speak.

"Meow Mrow mow!(I'll be your support team today. Move out!)" He cried, and Agent 3 took it as his chance to get going. The creature reared its ugly head before grabbing a large Inkstrike-launcher. The platform below it hissed and rose.

Agent 3 began spraying a barrage of ink around him for maneuverability. It was worth his while to get moving, as the Being, large beefy tail swinging wildly, let our a battle roar.

They fought for hours, but no matter how many inkstrikes he threw back at the monster, a shield protected it. It was times like this he longed for some good ol' squid sisters.

Judd was telling Agent 3 what he needed to do, but a lot of it was near impossible. Stuff like, grab the inkstrike once you send it back, or smile sweetly and apologize.

Agent 3 was tiring. It wouldn't be too much longer until he collapsed. His legs felt like lead and his arms could barely hold up his splattershot Jr. It was a fight to the finish to see who would last longer. And the whole not needing to run around manically thing was seriously working for the strange, ancient creature.

Suddenly, a shot was blasted from far off, hitting his leg, and grazing his Shooter arm. _This is it,_ he thought, glancing sadly at the holographic sky. _I'll never see daylight again..._

He dropped his shooter and fell hopelessly to the ground. Judd could be heard in his ear, mewing for him to get up, as the creature moved in. As Agent 3 stared into its eyes, he saw something strange begin to happen. A darkness surrounded them, and the creature began to cry.

The ink drained in great globs from the eyes of the being. Agent 3 watched it sob and rub its eyes desperately. The ink rose around him, and he felt himself become submerged in a strange purple ink which worked away at him.

First he could not feel anything, his body falling numb even as the creature stroked his back. Then the putrid smell he had smelled before left, and all he could do was sit, stare, and listen.

Once the ink got high enough to cover his eyes, he found himself in darkness. All he could hear was a desperate mewing far away. It went on and on...

He felt something touch his cheeks. It slowly pulled them until it became painful. Moving to grab whatever it was, he blinked.

 _Sunlight?_

He looked up to see his sister standing over him. "You looked like you were having a bad dream, so I woke you up." She glanced outside their apartment next to Arowana mall. He could still hear a quiet mewing in the distance.

"Didja hear? Judd fell out of a tree trying to grab a coconut. He's still whining about it." she mentioned.

"I feel like I've had a few bonks on the head myself," he replied, getting up and meeting the new day. Maybe he would do some turf wars...


End file.
